Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a technique for detecting opening and closing of a door, and more particularly, to an apparatus for detecting opening and closing of a door in which, in a digital door lock including an indoor unit and an outdoor unit, which are installed facing each other at the inside and outside of the door, respectively, an installed location of a closed door sensor of the door lock is changed according to a back set distance from a side surface of the door to a center line of the indoor unit.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a digital door lock has a mortise lock including a latch bolt and a dead bolt within a door side, and is divided into a main key, in which an indoor unit and an outdoor unit, to which a handle is coupled, are installed so as to control operations of the latch bolt and the dead bolt of the mortise lock located on the inside and outside surfaces of the door, respectively, and a secondary key including the mortise lock which is installed on the inside surface of the door.
In this case, conventionally, various safety devices, which protect the mortise lock so that the door is prevented from being forcibly opened, are installed at the digital door lock or at the door side, and the safety devices prevent the door from being forcibly opened according to forced release of the mortise lock.
However, the above-described safety devices are merely limited to preventing a forced opening of the door. When the door is forcibly opened, a function capable of detecting the opening has not been provided.
That is, even though the safety devices for preventing the forced opening of the door are strongly installed, the safety devices may be released according to types of state-of-the-art devices, and thus there is only an effect that the forced opening of the door is delayed by a specific time.
Therefore, in addition to the function of preventing the forced opening of the door, if the closing or opening state of the door is detected and then the state is noticed, more stability may be provided in a security function. This applicant has filed the Korean Patent Registration No. 20-0465831 (filed on 2013 Mar. 12) to expect this effect and the inventive concept is to compensate for this prior patent application.
That is, in the prior patent application, an installation groove is installed in the indoor unit and then a rod-shaped magnetic sensor may be installed in the installation groove.
However, when the back set distance is very small, the magnetic sensor is very close to a magnet which is an opening and closing detection unit installed in the door and thus, there is a problem in that an error, the door is determined to be closed even when the door is open, occurs. According to the inventive concept, a disadvantage of the above-described patent application filed and registered by the same applicant is complemented by improving the detection error when the magnetic sensor is installed regardless of the back set distance.
Further, conventionally, as shown in accompanying FIGS. 1 to 3, in a state in which an installation groove 1a having a common depth is formed in an indoor unit 1, when there are different back set distances d1 (shown in FIG. 1), d2 (shown in FIG. 2), and d3 (shown in FIG. 3) (wherein, d1>d2>d3) from a side surface of the door 2 to a center line of the indoor unit 1, sensors 3a (shown in FIG. 1), 3b (shown in FIG. 2), and 3c (shown in FIG. 3) which are manufactured to have different sizes should be mounted. In the case, the sensors are not compatible with each other and economic losses occur due to manufacturing molds according to the sizes of the sensors.